The adventures of Chloe Jackson
by JustAnotherHalfblood xD
Summary: Chloe Jackson (a.k.a C.J.) is just another child of the big three.Her adventures at Camp with her seaweed brain brother. minor cursing .ENJOY!Please tell me if I Should continue. :D


"Sweetie,Are you sure you have everything you need?"My mom asked the night before I left for Camp."Yeah, I've got everything." "What time will pick you up again?" "Um, 5:00 a.m." "Ok honey,good night." "Night mom," I said as she closed the door.I sighed as I looked next to the Dagger on my dresser. Two years I was just another teenager, but that was all before I ran into Percy Jackson.I fell asleep,dreaming about the day it all happened.

It was a normal day after school.I was walking home when this dude ran into me."What the.." "Sorry"He said helping me up. "Who are you?" "Percy Jackson."He answered smiling, "Wait,did you say Jackson?" "Yeah why?" I shook my head "I'm Chloe Jackson...most people call me C.J." I shook his hand. "By the way,What's with the sword?"Just then,a giant monster with one eye came running towards us.

"Run."He said grabbing my arm. "What the...is that a Cyclops?" "Um...funny story?"I rolled my eyes. "Watch out!" he said Pulling me over. The cyclops threw a street light, missing us only by inches. "Where to now?" I asked,not looking back. "I don't know just...Crap!" The Cyclops threw a stop sigh right in front on us. I jumped it, Percy didn't. "Percy!" I yelled, as the cyclops grew closer...

I woke up, my forehead dripping with sweat.I looked over at my was 4:30.I got out of bed, already in my clothes.I was in my camp t-shirt and some shorts.I did any usual morning I went to the kitchen,my mom was there, making coffee. "Mom?" She looked over at me. "Good morning Chloe." She said yawning. "Did you double check You suit case?" "Yes mom." I said sitting down. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine." "I know, just don't get into any trouble." I laughed "Of course I'll get into trouble mom, but nothing to bad."

The doorbell rang. "I got it." I said, getting I opened the door and Percy were standing there. "Oh my goodness Chloe, you've grown!" "Mom!" Percy groaned. I and Percy got to the kitchen,it was my mom's turn to embarrass me. "My goodness Percy look at you!Such a handsome young man." "Oh my gods mom why?" "Um...I'll help you with you're stuff C.J." Percy said grabbing my arm "What?" "You're such a gentleman Percy." my mom said. Percy smiled and dragged my upstairs.

"What? You wanted to hear our moms talk how alike we look?" "Good point." It was and Percy do look alike, black hair,green eyes ,The only difference is that I'm a we got there he grabbed my suitcase. "I said I'd help right?" He said smiling. "Right" I said grabbing my a push of a button,it extended into a sword. "I hope I remember how to use this." I muttered. Percy laughed.

When we got .Jackson was all ready to go. "Are you kids ready?" asked, getting up. I looked over at Percy. "Yeah." I said smiling. smiled back "Such a beautiful young girl." I looked over at Percy smirking. "Mom can we just go?" He asked, clearly before our moms said anything else.

"Oh all right." looked over at my mom "Teenagers these days." she sighed. "What?!" me and Percy said in unison. My mom laughed. "All right Chloe, don't be a handful."My mom said. "No promises." She rolled he eyes.I smiled. "Don't forget to I-M me in case anything goes wrong." "Ok mom." I said, giving her a hug. "You two be careful." mom said as Percy gave her a hug. "Uh, no promises?" He replied. I laughed. "Why do you..." "It's a half-brother, half-sister thing." I said

As we stepped out side the morning sun danced on the lawn.I dragged my stuff behind me. I put all my stuff in the trunk with Percy's. When I got in the car, I smelled something,food maybe?Fifteen minutes into the .Jackson asked, "Any of you hungry?" "A little bit." I replied. She tossed a bag of blue chocolate cookies. "Thanks mom." Percy said reaching for the bag. "First cookie's mine kelp face." I said ,pulling the bag towards me ,"What?No fair." "Yes it is." "No it isn't."

This went on for 5 minuted. "For goodness sake, C.J gets the first cookie. "Mom." Percy complained.I laughed. Before I put the cookie in my mouth, Percy grabbed the cookie and ate it. "What?Oh come on!" I cried. Percy laughed evilly. "Percy Jackson!" scolded. "What?" He said his mouth filled with cookies. "The first is always the best." He added, looking over at me.I stuck my tongue out.

Camp was only 5 minutes 've been in the car for five was a low rumbling sound and the car stopped. "Uh.. ?Is everything ok?" "I don't know..." "Huh? Why'd we stop?" Percy asked waking up from his nap. "The car quit on us." "Hold on here." "Ok." I answered. Mrs. Jackson climbed out of the car. "Think everything's ok?" Percy asked "I don't know maybe if-" came in totally frightened. "Come on work!" She cried "Mom what's..." I got out of the car and Percy followed.I grabbed my dagger. Something was gonna happen.I squinted my eyes to get a closer look at what was coming. "Oh my gods..." I said "What?" I pointed at the figure raging towards us. "Minotaur." "Are you serious" Percy muttered.I ran toward the front door of the car. "Mom you have to go." Percy said looking at her. "No, Percy I'm staying right here and-" "There's a bus station a few minutes from here and-" 'Percy I'm not-" "Look," I said cutting in "We don't have a lot of time,you have to go ." nodded. "Ok, you two be careful." She gave both of us a hug and went towards the bus looked over at me, "You ready?" "Duh."

The Minotaur was raging towards soon as it was close enough, we charged. I tried to cut it's stomach, but of course I miss. "Uh Percy? I could use a little help." "I know," He replied "just distract it." I rolled my eyes. Let me tell you this, killing a Minotaur isn't as easy as you when you're half-brother isn't helping. Percy lunged from grabbed. It's Minotaur went tried to trow Percy off. Percy struggled to hold Minotaur threw Percy into the landed with a thud.

"Percy..." I said. He got up, Minotaur looked over at charged in my I got impaled I threw my dagger right where it's heart would cried in agony and rammed right into my stomach. It's right horn hit my waist. I flew back and hit a tree. The Minotaur turned to dust.I collapsed, gasping like a fish out of water (get it?). "C.J!" He yelled running towards me.

Percy knelled by my side. He looked down at my waits. He looked around frantically. "Hey, everything's going to be fine." I blinked a few times. "C.J?Hey, snap out of it, C'mon.C.J!" He vision blurred and everything went black.


End file.
